War at the Roses
| season= 4 | number= 7 | image= Gossip-girl-s4e7-war-at-roses-14.jpeg|thumb | airdate= November 1, 2010 | writer= Jessica Queller | director= Joe Lazarov | previous= | next= }}'War at the Roses '''is the 7 episode of the fourth season and 72nd overall. ''Rise and shine, Upper East Siders. It's officially fall and when the leaves start to turn, we know it's time for B's birthday. We hope Serena will be there to celebrate, but we hear she's having her own private party with a professor. ''-Gossip Girl'' Summary Worried that Chuck and Blair might return to their vindictive games, Serena and Nate make the warring exes sign a peace treaty. Dan comes up with a scheme that will allow Jenny to return to the Upper East Side to celebrate Rufus and Lily's anniversary celebration, but his plan ultimately backfires at Blair's 20th birthday party. Serena and Colin try to resist their desires for each other. Recap The episode begins with Blair finishing the invitations for her birthday party and Serena and Colin having their daily platonic meetings. They're finding it difficult to not indulge in their feelings but Colin promises her they can do it. At the Waldorf's, Eleanor has arrived home to help Blair celebrate her birthday. She explains that she and Cyrus have plans on Blair's actual birthday but she thought better to throw an early party than a belated one. She also mentions that it's too bad the party is the same day as Rufus and Lily's wedding anniversary. Elsewhere outside, Dan and Eric notice that Rufus is sad about Jenny not being able to come into town to celebrate their anniversary. They decide to think up a way to bring her back, and Eric suggests they ask Chuck for help. Dan is skeptical at the idea, but agrees to try. Meanwhile, Nate and Serena bring Chuck and Blair together to create and sign a peace treaty. They explain that if either of them break the treaty, that one will be excommunicated from their friend circle. They begin negotiations: which include restaurants, Fashion Weeks, strip clubs, and the allowed proximity of contact. Blair asks for a sidebar with Serena to make it seem like she isn't giving up territory easily, and uses the moment to warn her not to make the same mistake she always makes with men. Upon returning to the table, they finish the treaty. Blair announces she has one more clause she needs to discuss with Chuck in private, and dismisses Nate and Serena. At the same time, Dan and Eric see them making the treaty on Gossip Girl. At the same time, Chuck and Blair finish the treaty. They say goodbye, and leave the restaurant. Elsewhere, Juliet uses Gossip Girl to track down Serena. She notices Serena is carrying a bag, and asks if it's a present for Blair. Serena admits it's a gift for a professor that she might have a crush on. Juliet excitedly asks her to tell her everything; and Serena replies that they're just getting to know each other until the semester is over. Juliet casually mentions that guys don't wait and if the professor isn't getting any sexual attention from Serena, he's probably getting it somewhere else. Serena says goodbye and leaves, while Juliet texts Ben her new information. Serena arrives at Colin's townhouse only to see him escort a woman out a taxi inside. At the VDW's, Dan and Eric have come up with a plan: to drive a wedge between Chuck and Blair to get leverage in asking him to help Jenny return. Dan plans to send a false tip to Gossip Girl about Jack and Blair hooking up, hoping it will enrage Chuck. He will then accidentally on purpose run into him, offer his condolences, and ask him to help Jenny as revenge. At Colin's, Serena calls Colin to let her in and heads inside. She gives him the bag, which has a copy of her favorite book inside. Finally, she admits that she knows he has a woman there, and he introduces her to his housekeeper. They talk about how hard it is to keep away, and she says they need to stop the office meetings because she can't be alone with him. He tells her that Dean Reuther emailed him inviting him to Blair's birthday party. Outside, Serena calls Blair to ask her. Blair admits that she may have invited the dean and her favorite faculty members. At The Empire, Dan goes to see Chuck. He tells him that he saw the blast on Gossip Girl about Blair and Jack and that he should get revenge be inviting Jenny back to the city. At that moment, Blair emerges and says that the Gossip Girl blast was clearly fake so she and Chuck aren't back at war. They explain that they figured one of their enemies, namely Jenny, would try to mess with them so they were waiting for something to happen. Blair also adds that Jack was in Chile, not France during the summer. Chuck wonders how she knows this, and she says she must have read it somewhere. Chuck mentions the treaty, and Blair invites both him and Chuck to her birthday party. At Columbia, Serena calls Juliet to update her on the Colin situation. Juliet offers to be her buffer for the night at the party, and Serena accepts. At The Empire, Dan asks Nate about the treaty. Nate says it was his idea, but that he can't tell what is in it and that there is some stuff in there even he and Serena don't know. Dan asks if he saw Serena, and Nate replies that she's seeing someone new. He leaves for class, and Dan steals the treaty. At Columbia, Serena runs into Nate and explains to him about the Colin thing, then says Juliet is coming as her guest. Nate offers to be her buffer instead, and it would be better for him to not have to see Juliet. Serena agrees and calls Juliet to tell her she is no longer needed. After hanging up, Juliet texts Colin that she needs a favor. At the Waldorf's, Blair is overseeing the setup for her party. Eleanor tells her that Rufus and Lily are coming, and that she noticed Chuck was added to the guest list. Blair promises her Chuck will be no trouble. At the VDW's, Eric and Dan have read the treaty and Eric admits that maybe bringing Jenny back isn't the best idea and quits. However, Dan decides to continue with the plan anyway. At the party, Blair greets Dean Reuther, who is impressed with the party and the guest list. She tells Blair that she's going to have her assistant set up a lunch between them to get to know one another better. Meanwhile, Rufus, Lily, Colin, and Juliet arrive. Serena has Nate distract her, and they run into Dan, who isn't interested in talking to them. Juliet approaches them, and Serena has Nate leave so she can talk to Juliet for a moment. After some prodding, Juliet is able to convince Serena to tell her who the mystery professor is but before she can, Eleanor asks her to help with the food trays and escorts her away. Serena explains the new developments to Blair, who reminds her that Juliet isn't her friend. Meanwhile, Dan is surprised to run into Lily, Rufus, and Eric. He tries to convince them to leave, but they decide not to. He admits to Eric that he went through with the plan, but they realize it's too late to stop the plan. Chuck arrives, and he asks Blair how she knew where Jack was. She lies, but doesn't elaborate and excuses herself. Nate asks Colin if he is Ben, saying that he saw him with Juliet so he just wondered. Colin says no, and Nate apologizes for the mistake. At the same time, Serena receives a note from a waiter from Colin telling her to meet him upstairs. Blair pulls Nate into the kitchen at the same time Colin drags Juliet into the kitchen to confront her about seeing Ben. She begs him to not talk about it there, and he agrees but tells her they will talk about it. Blair and Nate see the confrontation and he realizes that is Ben, and Blair realizes that Juliet is interested in him too. She heads off to warn Serena and Nate confronts Juliet, and tells her that she has lied to him enough and needs to tell him the whole truth now. Juliet explains that Colin is her cousin and the reason they don't tell anyone is because he is a teacher and she is a student. Nate adds that he's dating Serena. In the main room, Dorota gives a sweet speech to Blair and wishes her a happy birthday. As soon as she's done, a woman named Rita, along with Robyn, begin a roast on Blair. They play a video of a drunk Blair singing karaoke to the song Stand By Your Man. Humiliated, Blair hurries her way to stop it but accidentally runs into a waiter, who crashes in Rachel Zoe. Rachel falls, and when trying to get up, spills a vat of chocolate fondue on herself. Blair sees Chuck, and assumes he set the video up. Upstairs, Serena and Colin meet. He admits that he can't wait six weeks, and Serena replies that she wants him, but not there. Downstairs, Blair confronts Chuck about the video. He denies doing it, and she says that he probably did it because she knew were Jack was. Angrily, she explains that she only knew is because she was desperate for news of Chuck but the only Bass info was on Jack. Dan steps forward and announces he did it. He explains that he did it for what he did for Jenny, and that Chuck and Blair deserve what they get. Rufus then emerges and says he's sorry that Dan has stooped to their level. Outside, Juliet calls Ben to tell him that Serena is interested in Colin. He instructs her to get proof of them together to get Serena expelled so their family can finally move on. At the Waldorf's, Eleanor gets the only copy of the video from Robyn. Blair admits to her that when she's around Chuck, she isn't the powerful woman she wants to be. Eleanor assures her that she doesn't have to completely lose herself to grow up, and then goes to bed. At the VDW's, Rufus and Lily arrive home to find the apartment decorated in paper flowers made by Eric and Dan. At the loft, Dan explains the night's events to Vanessa. Dan gets a call from Rufus, and they make up. Meanwhile, Serena and Colin get to his place and she admits that she does still want to wait. However, she kisses him anyway and a camera is shown to be recording them without their knowledge. At the Waldorf's, Blair notices Chuck waiting in the shadows. He tells her the treaty is off, and both tell the other they hate them. He rips the treaty up, and they proceed to have hate sex on the piano. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Katie Cassidy as Juliet Sharp * Margaret Colin as Eleanor Waldorf * Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * Amanda Setton as Penelope Shafai * David Call as Ben Donovan * Sam Page as Colin Forrester * Alice Callahan as Jessica Leitenberg * Jayne Atkinson as Dean Reuther * Savannah Wise as Rita * Cynthia Rowley as Herself * Joe Zee as Himself * Rachel Zoe as Herself Soundtrack * Only Girl (In The World) by Rihanna * Hang With Me by Robyn * New Day by TeenagersInTokyo * Stand By Your Man by Tammy Wynette * Dancing On My Own by Robyn Memorable Quotes 'Blair: '''Mother, you do know my actual birthday isn't until next week. '''Eleanor: '''Twenty three hours of labor, I am not likely to forget. _________________________________ '''Dan: '''What class has a test on a Saturday? '''Eric: '''That would be "Fear of Chuck and Blair 101". _________________________________ '''Dan: '''Chuck! Hey, uh, hey man, I was just stopping by to see Nate but I guess he's not here. '''Chuck: '''He's in his room. '''Dan: '''Oh, he is? He's not at class, I would have thought he- '''Chuck: '''You really don't know how to stage a run in, do you? Cut to the chase. _________________________________ '''Chuck: '''Humphrey, the intricacies of our war games are too complex for a prole like you to fathom. _________________________________ '''Blair (on acting picky): '''Dorota, what's going on with me? '''Dorota: '''You aren't fighting with Mr. Chuck so you fight with everyone else. _________________________________ '''Dorota: '''She borrow my tiara, she not give back yet, but that okay. She is twenty, she deserves twenty tiaras! She has great heart, style, and grace: even when she get mad. Happy birthday, Miss Blair! _________________________________ '''Jessica (on the surprise video): '''What is it? '''Penelope: '''A Jack Bass sex tape? '''Jessica: '''A Nelly Yuki snuff film? _________________________________ '''Dan (on what he did): '''I'm not sorry. '''Rufus: '''No, I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry you've become one of them. _________________________________ '''Chuck: '''I wanted to let you know the treaty is over. '''Blair: '''Fine with me. This pretense of civility was exhausting. '''Chuck: '''Being amicable isn't in our blood. I've realized we aren't friends. Friends have to like each other. And after what happened tonight, I could never like you. '''Blair: '''I could never like you either. In fact, I hate you. '''Chuck: '''I've never hated anyone more. '''Blair: '''Every nerve ending in my body is electrified by hatred. '''Chuck: '''There is a fiery pit of hate burning inside me ready to explode. '''Blair: '''So it's settled then. '''Chuck: '''We're settled. _________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''The War at Home. Video Gallery Rachel Zoe.jpg Margaret Colin as Eleanor Waldorf .jpg Designer Cynthia Rowley.jpg War 8.jpg War 7.jpg War 6.jpg War 5.jpg War 4.jpg War 3.jpg War 2.jpg War 1.jpg 00597490c6d.jpg WarThumb.jpg Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes